leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24951773-20160602225213/@comment-25855686-20160608210857
my opinion: old morde is gone, wont come back, so there is no point to talk about it. current morde has alot of problems being balanced around a role he wont ever fit, the newly invented juggernaut bot, which is inherently faulty cause juggernaut weakness is suppoed to be beiung easy to kit and adc strenght is supposed to be kiting, so if he work in bot he is overcoming his own intened weakness as juggernaut, if he is not then he is useless, thus is unbalanceable. for the recornds now is admittingly too weak, but i prefer to never see a morde again then experience again the 2015 words. i mean is that a champion future morde should give up a part of his own identity. to explain whai i mean i need an introduction. usually there are 3 sides of a champion the damage he deal, the utility he bring and the denfense he possess, a role is defined by what side is most expresed, for example a support like nami has very high utility, Medium/low damage and low defenses, a tank like malphite has a very high defense medium utility and medium/low damage. mordekaiser violated this concept with his shield, i mean that he basically tied his defensive power to his damage power, giving up the utility completly, WARNING, i'm not saying that a champion cant have high damage and high defenses and be balanced i'm saying that if the two values depends each other THERE is the problem, (or at least one of the problems but the one i see can be the key to a new morde) so let's imagine a morde who simply lose that passive entirely and become yes tanky BUT with utility add to the mid overall low damage but over time and a decent powerspike for battle. here a vague idea passive: childern of the grave, every unit killed by morde span an uncontrollable ghost that last based of morde level , minion duration 1.5 seconds, champion duration 2 to 5 seconds based on level. Q harvester of sorrow, morde recall all ghost around him for a shield based on the max hp of the ghost absorbed, while the shield last he deal current hp % damage, after x amount of hit the shield expires W iron man mordekaiser and all his ghost gain x armor and magic resist if an enemy kill a ghost durning this time mordekaiser gain a burst of movement speed toward the killer and his first attack toward him will stun him for y seconds E siphon of destruction mordekaiser consume his life to deal aoe damage around him if this spell score a kill on a unit the ghost that spawn is empowered and restore a % missing hp R mace of spades morde slams the ground toward a direction causing a shockwave that deal X damage in a line, if it hit a champion all his ghosts have ehamced duration and automatically target the champion struck, the target is also slowed. now, this is an example of what i think is good, an aggressive tank, with lots of resistences, cc , low but persistent damage and an interaction with what i think is the most interesting side of morde, spawning a ghost of stuff he kill. i want stress that is not "THE" direction he should take, but the fact that he definitely need an identity that make clear what he is supposed to offer in a team, if is damage, ok, then got defenses and make him a mage, if is defenses then add cc and utility and got damage, etc etc. man i love wall of texts sorry